hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2045 Atlantic hurricane season/Alternate Version
NOTE: This season serves as an alternative to this version of the 2045 season that Ryne made for me a few years ago. Here, I portray the season as I originally intended to see it. -Andy The 2045 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-normal Atlantic hurricane season that produced 14 tropical cyclones, 13 tropical storms, four hurricanes, and two major hurricanes. It began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the timeframe for tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic. The first system, Hurricane Avery, formed on August 3, while the last storm, Hurricane Manny, dissipated on September 29. The 2045 season was particularly notable because of Hurricanes Avery and Cillian. Both storms attained Category 5 intensity and then made landfall over the Yucatán Peninsula at this strength in the span of two weeks, inflicting exceptional damage across the region. In addition, Avery went on to affect large portions of the United States (U.S.) as a Category 3 hurricane, especially the Mississippi River Valley. Meanwhile, Cillian devastated additional regions of Mexico as a still powerful Category 5. Aside from Avery and Cillian, another notable characteristic of the 2045 season was the lack of intensity in nearly all the observed tropical cyclones. For a variety of reasons, such as unfavorable oceanic conditions, proximity to land, and latitude of development, none of these systems exceeded Category 1 intensity or lasted more than three days. Nevertheless, some minor impacts were reported from these storms, such as heavy surf along the U.S. East Coast from Tropical Storm Daisy, moderate rainfall in Puerto Rico from Tropical Storm Kobe, and several landslides in Mexico from Tropical Storm Louise and Hurricane Manny. Collectively, the 2045 season's tropical cyclones inflicted $TBA (2045 USD) and TBA fatalities. Season summary Timeline of the 2045 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:813 height:197 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2045 till:01/10/2045 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2045 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/08/2045 till:14/08/2045 color:C5 text:Avery from:08/08/2045 till:09/08/2045 color:TS text:Bernadette from:13/08/2045 till:19/08/2045 color:C5 text:Cillian from:22/08/2045 till:25/08/2045 color:TS text:Daisy from:31/08/2045 till:02/09/2045 color:TS text:Espen from:02/09/2045 till:04/09/2045 color:TS text:Fancy from:04/09/2045 till:07/09/2045 color:C1 text:Guillermo barset:break from:08/09/2045 till:10/09/2045 color:TS text:Helisaonina from:13/09/2045 till:14/09/2045 color:TS text:Icarus from:15/09/2045 till:15/09/2045 color:TD text:Ten from:20/09/2045 till:23/09/2045 color:TS text:Juliet from:23/09/2045 till:25/09/2045 color:TS text:Kobe from:24/09/2045 till:26/09/2045 color:TS text:Louise from:27/09/2045 till:29/09/2045 color:C1 text:Manny barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2045 till:31/08/2045 text:August from:01/09/2045 till:30/09/2045 text:September Storms Hurricane Avery Tropical Storm Bernadette Hurricane Cillian Tropical Storm Daisy Tropical Storm Espen Tropical Storm Fancy Hurricane Guillermo Tropical Storm Helisaonina Tropical Storm Icarus Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Storm Juliet Tropical Storm Kobe Tropical Storm Louise Hurricane Manny Storm names The following names were used to identify tropical cyclones in the 2045 season. Names unassigned are marked in . Retirement Due to the devastating effects of Hurricanes Avery and Cillian, the World Meteorological Organization retired the aforementioned names in the spring of 2046. Season effects Accumulated cyclone energy Broadly speaking, accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) is the product of a tropical storm or hurricane's winds and its duration. As a result, storms that lasted a long time and/or reached a very strong intensity have higher ACE totals. Neither tropical depressions nor subtropical cyclones are included in these calculations. Hence, Tropical Depression Ten and the initial subtropical stage of Tropical Storm Daisy are excluded from the seasonal ACE. As explained above, many of the 2045 Atlantic hurricane season's storms were very weak and short-lived. Consequently, in lieu of a near normal total ACE value of 102.3, roughly 84 percent of this sum was the result of Hurricanes Avery and Cillian, which both became strong Category 5 systems and lasted at least six days. Moreover, illustrating the lack of major activity, despite nine of the season's thirteen storms existing in September, a seemingly relatively high value, the month's net ACE value was 14.89, significantly below the long-term average. Category:Cyclones Category:Destructive storms